


Shell Necklace

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [80]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beaches, Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words jewel, stroll and necklace.  Also with the included theme of pride.





	Shell Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. This week we are hosting Theme Week, which happens to be Pride.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/176267899214/a-couple-days-late-but-here-i-am-with-mondays)

The sun reflecting off of the water glittered like jewels as Derek leaned back against Stiles’ chest. They were lounging on the sand watching the sun set over the horizon after a long stroll across the beach. Derek rested between Stiles’ legs and he couldn’t stop the little happy sighs that escaped him as Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s hair. 

Eventually Stiles reached down to a pile of small shells and waved his fingers over them. Derek watched, fascinated, as they formed a necklace. Stiles clasped it around Derek’s neck, and he proudly wore it all through their honeymoon.


End file.
